Crossfire
by Kiki Purry
Summary: When Yuuki Natsuno awakens to find himself a little less than dead he realizes his plan had failed. Luckily for him, he encounters a girl that could make even living undead a little less horrific.
1. Awakened

**Dawn**.

The morning sunlight began to shine and peeked in through the cracks of the abandoned house. In the room there was quite a number of bunk beds. Most likely to protect the okiagare from the daylight.

As I woke up I rubbed my head.

'What the? Im alive?! That's impossible... I had dynamite held to my chest! Is this the power of the jinrou? Am I... that immortal? No. I can die from a stake to the heart. Not that immortal... still though...'

I sat up and felt my body.

The burns and rips in my body slowly were healing on their own.

I winced in pain as my skin began to close up.

Daylight had come, and the nightmare of the okiagare genocide had ended. Was I alone? Did all of them die?

I stood up and walked outside of the house to get a good look at the world around me.

Sotoba was burnt to ashes.

It was covered in dry dirt, black trees with ashes of the okiagare painted on them. The smell of death reeked in the air, making me sick to my stomach. I fell to my knees as I could hear the dead okiagare screaming in terror and moaning in pain and agony.

'Please make it stop, please, please,' I held my ears. 'Please...'

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

"Terrifying isn't it?"

I looked behind me to see a familiar face. One that I never expected nor did I ever want to see again.

"T-Tatsumi..."

He looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"And to think... you were a part of this."

I stood up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"If you disgusting freaks of nature hadn't come here, this wouldn't have happened!"

He glared at me.

"To eat is to live, to live is to eat, to eat is to kill, to kill is to live. Remember this while you're powerless from lack of nourishment from human blood."

I let go of his collar and he pushed me down.

"Ive been given strict orders not to kill you. But next time we meet... just remember this: I let you live."

As he began to walk away I gritted my teeth.

"Remember this Tatsumi: Next time we meet, I will kill you. When I do... it wont be a simple stake in the heart."

He continued walking away until he disappeared.

'Everyone... everyone I knew and cared about is gone. Where do I go?'

Nothing was left of Sotoba.

Who do I turn to?

Questions filled my head as I began walking through the barren wasteland.


	2. Fear

**Sunshine.**

The bright lights peered through my bedroom window and reflected off my face.

I yawned and rose up, letting my long curly hair fall over my shoulders.

It was saturday, and luckily there wasn't any school today.

I climbed out of bed and sat in front of my vanity.

Picking up my hair brush, I began to gently untangle the curly mess and do something different with it for once.

I brushed out all of the tangled hairs and put it up in a high bun with a few loose strands.

As for clothes, that wasn't a hard decision.

flower_girl/set?...

After getting dressed and applying mascara, eye liner, and blush I left my bedroom with my purse and went downstairs.

"Good morning, Katsumi-senpai."

He smiled at me.

"Good morning, Mako-chan."

I smiled back sweetly and sat down.

"And where are you off to today?"

I looked at him with a nervous look.

"Well... I was going to go down to that new art exhibit they have downtown and was wondering if you'd go with me."

He took a sip of his coffee and sat it down, looking at me with a stern expression.

"Yes I will... on one condition!"

I was curious.

"Which is?"

He grinned.

"You are on dish duty after dinner."

I gave a sigh.

"Alright, you win."

He chuckled.

"Excellent! Shall we go now?"

I nodded and ran out the door and to the car before he could.

We lived in a city called Hachirou. It was a quaint little city with less crime rate than most and is known very well for its wondrous attractions, festivals, and a large shrine at the end of town known for saving the forsaken... or at least thats what my brother says.

As we drove down the city and to the new art exhibit I felt at ease.

Spending time with my older brother was rare since we moved here. He works extra shifts to support the two of us and is lucky to ever get to see me.

He looked over at me and turned back to watching the road.

"Whats that look about?"

I tapped my floral wedges together.

"Its rare to spend time with you anymore."

He frowned.

"Oh come on Makoto... don't give me that attitude. If I didn't have to work I wouldn't, but then we wouldn't have a house or food or those cute clothes you have on your back. Lets enjoy today... alright?"

I nodded.

"Thats a good girl. Ahh, what do you know... we're here!"

He parked the car and after we got out he locked it.

We walked towards the entrance and I looked up.

"Crows in this part of the country? How odd."

I entered the art exhibit with Katsumi and looked around.

One painting caught my eye the most.

It was of a little girl with long black hair and pale skin. Her eyes were... hollow and pitch black.

"Katsumi, look at this one."

He looked underneath the the canvas and read the label.

"The Princess of Resurrection."

'Resurrection? Isn't that bringing back the dead?'

He dragged me to end of the hall where they were revealing a new painting.

The speaker was a tall man with teal hair and yellow eyes.

"Welcome all to the new art exhibit! We're here to bring to you our lifelike portraits. Feel free to go through and look."

He pulled off the sheet to reveal a painting of absolute death. There was scattered bodies surrounded by rising flames.

Everyone gasped.

"This masterpiece is called the Flames of Hell."

Everyone clapped, I stood in fear.

'What is this? This is terrible... who could paint such a thing? Such a horrid thing?'

He looked at me and smiled.

'What a pretty little girl you are. Too pretty to sink my teeth into thats for sure. I think ill have to look into you later...'

I noticed him staring and blushed in embarrassment.

Katsumi dragged me by the arm away.

He glared at him.

'That was not something you should have done.'

'Lets get out of this freak show. Just being here gives me the creeps."

I nodded and walked with him back out to the car and got in. It took him no time at all to pull out of the parking lot and rush home.

"What did you think of the Flames of Hell painting?"

He shook his head.

"I don't know Makoto... to tell you the truth... it made my stomach tie up in a knot."

I nodded.

'Flames of Hell... Princess of Resurrection... and that man... what is going on in this place? Its almost... scary.'


	3. Shiki

**Night.**

I was at least twenty miles from Sotoba, and something felt dangerous... as if this was the wrong place to be.

I walked down the streets of this little city only to come across a house with one light left on.

Curiously, I walked towards that window with the light and peered in to see a girl reading.

She had long curly blonde hair and jade green eyes.

I stepped on a stick accidentally, trying to get a better look.

(Makoto's POV)

I sat my book down and climbed out of bed, fixing my nightgown and sliding my feet into my bunny slippers.

Slowly, I walked over to the window and open the shades to see darkness and a trashcan.

"A raccoon?"

I began to close the blinds and stopped after I heard something hit the trashcan.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

I picked up my shoe and held it with both hands as a boy with shoulder length blue hair appeared from behind it.

"W-Who are you? What do you want?"

He waved his hands.

"Im not here to rob you... its okay."

I put my bunny slipper down and back on my foot.

"What do you want then?"

He looked at me calmly.

"Can I come in?"

I looked around.

"U-umm... alright?"

I took a step back as he climbed in my window and stared me in the eyes.

My face turned blood red.

"W-Who are you?"

He sat down on my bed.

"Natsuno Yuuki."

I looked at him closely.

He was really handsome.

"My name is Makoto, Makoto Suzumiya. Its nice to meet you Natsuno."

He looked around.

"I can tell you like stuffed animals..."

I blushed and nodded.

"You dont look like a ten year old though..."

I shook my head.

"Im sixteen and I go to the Hachirou Academy of Art."

He looked at me oddly.

"You're an artist?"

I smiled brightly.

"Well I wouldn't say artist... just hobbyist. But that doesn't explain who you are and why you're here..."

I sat beside of him.

"Well like I said, my name is Natsuno... I'm nineteen. Im not from this city..."

I looked at him curiously.

"Where are you from then?"

He looked at me with a worried look.

"Sotoba-"

"The village that was burned down? I heard nobody knew why... and that there was no survivors. Do you know what happened?"

He nodded and looked away.

"I don't want to scare a human."

'Human? Is he saying he's not?'

"It's okay, I want to know."

He looked back at me.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me that you wont speak to another human about this. Ever."

I held out my pinky finger.

He took it.

"It was summer, and a new family had moved into a large castle on the hill. The village had an enormous amount of deaths happening. Everybody was convinced it was an epidemic, but I, a Doctor, and my two friends knew it was more. The village had been taken over by these vampire like creatures calling themselves Shiki. Before long almost all of the village were Shiki. Before it was too late, all of the remaining humans took it upon themselves to kill the Shiki and myself. I believed it would all work. That the Sotoba Genocide had ended. But I woke up to a village filled with ashes. I had no idea where the fire started or who all remains. But im still alive, along with Tatsumi."

I looked at him shocked.

"You-you're a Shiki?"

He shook his head.

"A different kind. I need human blood to strengthen my body, but I can live in sunlight and I can eat human food."

I scooted away and hid my face.

"Please don't eat me. I-I don't taste good-"

He rolled his eyes.

"Im not going to eat you. Id never kill a human. Never."

I looked back at him.

"So this Tatsumi guy... who is he?"

He looked back at me and yawned.

"Tatsumi is another jinrou... much older than me... and most likely stronger..."

I scooted back next to him and watched him fall asleep.

"He looks exhausted... it would be rude to wake him up."

I walked back over to the open window and shut it tight, and closed the blinds.

I walked back over to my bed to notice Natsuno had toppled over.

I turned off my light and crawled in with him, pulling over the blankets.

'His skin is so cold... like ice.'

I snuggled against him to keep him warm.


	4. Sorrow

**Sunrise.**

'Whats this warmth against my skin?'

I looked down to see the little curly blonde from last night cuddled against me. Her hands were wrapped around my waist and her face was laying gently on my chest.

A blush filled my cheeks and a smirk grew on my face.

'It would be rude to wake her...'

Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at me.

"Natsuno... good morning."

She fell back asleep.

All I could do was chuckle.

"So much for a good morning."

Just then...

The door opened and a guy walked in that looked like her.

"Makoto I'm heading out to work now."

After he left I let out a yawn.

"Your body was cold last night... so I warmed you up."

I smiled slightly.

"Thanks. But... I'm not exactly 'alive' so don't expect for my body to be warm."

"Then ill make sure you're warm myself." She cooed.

I looked at her confused.

She was a human, and even though she knew what I was and what I was capable of... she felt so safe and secure next to me. I wonder why?

I sat up and watched as her body did the same.

Her ash blonde colored locks fell over her shoulders and her nightgown straps had slipped down her shoulder.

I fixed them for her.

"Thank you."

She climbed over me and out of bed, pulling down her gown and slipping on her bunny slippers.

I wiped my eyes and watched her open the blinds.

"My window is open. But I closed it last night..."

I shrugged.

"Oh well."

She closed it again and walked out of the bedroom door.

I just followed along.

We made it down to the kitchen and I sat at the table.

"Want some coffee?"

I nodded.

"That would be nice, thank you Makoto."

She smiled at me and poured me a cup and gave it to me.

"So last night, before you fell asleep, you mentioned a man named Tatsumi? Well..."

I looked at her.

"Well what?"

She sat down next to me.

"Me and Katsumi went to the new art exhibit they were hosting downtown. It was very... strange... kind of like what you talked to me about last night with the Shiki."

My curiosity peeked.

"What was there?"

She took a sip of her coffee.

"A painting of a girl with long dark hair, pale skin, and pitch black eyes. It was called the Princess of Resurrection. Then a man with teal colored hair and yellow eyes revealed another one that he called... what was it? Oh! Umm... the Flames of Hell? It was blood covered with bodies burning in fire."

I growled.

"You mean to tell me that Tatsumi is here in this city?!"

She gasped.

"That was him?! He looked me up and down and then grinned at me-"

I cut her off.

"Will you please take me to this exhibit?"

She nodded.

"Yes, let me go get some clothes on first."

I sat still and waited as she ran back upstairs and back downstairs.

day_in_town/set?...

"I like it."

She smiled at me and took a brush to my hair.

"H-Hey what are you doing?"

"It doesn't hurt to look nice when you go out."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, can we go now?"

She nodded and pulled me by the wrist outside.

We took a bus to the exhibit and got off after about fifteen minutes.

When we got to the entrance I stopped.

"He's in there, I can sense him."

She nodded and followed me in.

We walked down the dark lit hall and towards the red light down at the end.

I stopped to see a shadow behind one of the statues.

"So glad to see you drop by, Yuuki."

I pulled Makoto close and stood back.

"Show yourself Tatsumi."

He walked out from behind the statue and looked at me with a scowl.

"I told you not to show your face near me again. Well well well... did you bring me a present?"

I growled at him.

"It wasn't intentional... and no. She's not yours."

She looked at him strangely as he walked over and kneeled before her, kissing her hand.

"I'm Tatsumi, and you must be an angel. Is this little monster giving you a hard time? Why don't you come with me? I'll take good care of you-"

I snapped at him.

"Don't listen to him Makoto. He's just trying to lure you into his trap!"

He glared at me.

"Oh shut the hell up. I saw her before and my intentions are nothing like what you think. I want to experiment with this little princess."

"Experiment? You won't lay a finger on her as long as I'm around."

She gripped onto me.

"Natsuno-kun..."

He grinned.

"Which is exactly why I plan on getting rid of you first-"

"Thats enough, Tatsumi."

A young girl walked out with long black hair and white skin, like in the painting.

"Please excuse his behavior young jinrou. I have to say he has gotten out of hand lately."

I clenched my fist.

"So you're alive too? Tell me. How many of those disgusting freaks are there?"

She smiled.

"So far, six. The ones that we found just a few miles from the woods in Sotoba that managed to escape, Tatsumi, Seishen, you, and myself."

'So Tohru is gone for good. I see.'

"I don't understand why you don't just join us. We're all thats left of our kind. If we stick together then-"

"Don't you ever say I'm like you disgusting freaks of nature. Im not like you. Im nothing like you."

She gave me a look of hatred.

"We didn't ask to be like this."

"No you didn't. But you see everybody around you? You made them this way. They can no longer walk the earth the same way again. Just Tatsumi, Seishen, and myself. But we aren't the same as humans. We still need blood but only for our supernatural abilities. But... even if it kills me... I will never kill a human."

She looked at Makoto who was shaking in fear.

"This girl... why haven't you killed her yet? What's so special about her?"

I shook my head.

"To be honest I don't know. But out of all the humans, she's the last one id ever hurt. If any of you try to hurt her, I will make it my responsibility to slam a stake in your heart not once, but a thousand times and make you scream in pain until you die a terrible death."

She looked at Tatsumi.

"Kill her."

He looked at me, Makoto, and then at the girl.

"Sunako... I cant."

She scowled.

"Are you disobeying my orders?"

He looked away in disgust.

"So be it. Ill make it my responsibility to kill her and do it slowly."

She walked over to me and Makoto and looked at her.

"Are you scared? Do you fear me?"

Makoto looked at her with a worried look and she stepped back.

"Why are you looking at me in such a way?"

"I feel sorry for you."

Sunako looked at her with disgust.

"Don't pity me you disgusting human!"

As she drew her hand back, Tatsumi grabbed her wrist.

"Get out of here now."

I nodded and dragged Makoto along.

As we made it out of the entrance I rushed down the street and stopped to breath.

"What the hell did you do to her?!"

She shook her head.

"I didn't do anything. I feel sorry for her... she's so miserable."

'If only she knew what she was capable of doing.'


	5. Feelings

**Daytime.**

"How dare you make a mockery of myself, Tatsumi."

He kneeled before me.

"My apologies. But I couldn't let you hurt that girl..."

I looked at him stern.

"Why not?! What do you see in her?"

He looked away.

"I want you to go out, find her, kill the jinrou, and then bring her back."

He nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

As he left, I looked at Seishen.

"Was I wrong? Is it wrong that I want to kill her?"

He looked at me concerned

"What has come over you, Sunako? You... haven't been yourself since you came across this girl."

I screamed inside as she was mentioned.

"This girl ridicules me. If im not careful, I will be chancing the game of life for myself and the rest of us. I dont want another failed attempt at making a land for the Shiki to live at peace. Seishen, I have a request from you."

He looked up at me curiously.

"Yes ma'am?"

I looked at him sternly.

"If Tatsumi doesn't do as he's told, I want you to kill him. Understood?"

He nodded.

"I will."

'Excellent.' I thought to myself.

As we made it back to her house she stopped me as we walked into the kitchen.

The same boy from before sat back in the chair and looked at me with restraint.

"I-"

He stopped me.

"I know all about you, Natsuno. Don't worry. A little birdie told me all I needed to know."

'The Doctor?' I thought to myself.

"Tell me something. Why are you protecting my sister?"

I looked at him with an emotionless stare.

"Im not even sure myself."

He stood up and grabbed me by the color of my shirt.

"If anything happens to her, I will stab you with a stake repeatedly... until I feel good about myself."

She grabbed his arm.

"Please stop it Katsumi!"

He looked at her and then let me go.

"The Doctor is in the city. Im going to go have a meeting with him where he resides. Ill be back in a while."

As he left the house, I stared at the floor.

'The Doctor is here, and perhaps the remaining survivors?'

I looked around, but Makoto disappeared.

I walked up the stairs and into the room.

She was laying carelessly on the bed, reading her book.

"Natsuno-kun... you could use a bath."

I looked at her embarrassed.

"Do I smell that bad?"

She nodded.

"Like a dead body that rolled around in the dirt for a while..."

I looked at her strangely.

"Ill get your bath started and get you some of Katsumi's clothes... you two are about the same size."

I nodded and walked downstairs and to the bathroom.

She ran in with some jeans, a blue t-shirt, some new underwear that was still in a package, and some socks.

"Here you go!"

I looked at her with a sincere look.

"Makoto, thank you. For all that you've done for me. Nobody else would have..."

She smiled at me.

"You don't have to thank me. Its the least I could do. After all you have been protecting me."

"But I want to."

She turned off the water and blushed at the way I looked at her.

"Im going to let you have some privacy."

I nodded and watched her walk out.

She shut the door and I began to undress and climb in the tub.

'Ahh, this is nice.'

I picked up the bar of shampoo bottle and opened it.

'She slept with me last night... and I smelled like this. How could she ignore it?!'

I sighed in embarrassment.


	6. Warmth

**Afternoon.**

I towel dried my hair after getting dressed and put it in the laundry basket. I threw my old clothes in it as well.

I walked back upstairs to see Makoto still reading.

I crawled over her and looked at her cutely.

"How do I smell now?"

She giggled.

"Much better."

Makoto smelled of a mixture between strawberries and cream which was wonderful.

I brushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her eyes and watched as she blushed.

"Makoto... are you scared of me?"

She looked at me in the eyes and shook her head.

"Not at all. You make me feel so safe."

'I make you feel safe?'

"Even though I'm a jinrou? You accept me?"

She smiled at me preciously.

"I do."

I took her book from her hands and laid it on her table, wrapped my arms around her waist and snuggled against her chest, pulling the covers over us.

"You're so warm... and you smell so sweet."

A mew slipped from her lips.

"Makoto-chan..."

She ran her fingers through my hair.

"Id never hurt you."

She cuddled me.

"Promise me?"

I rubbed my face against her.

"I promise."

We laid there comfily and slowly drifted to sleep together.


	7. Answers

Reports have been sent in about dead bodies all over the city. Causes of death: natural causes, heart attacks, massive blood loss, and many other 'fake' causes.

"So what do we do Doctor Ozaki?" One of the men questioned the doctor.

He shook his head.

"I failed once, but I won't fail again. I want everyone in the city to grab stakes and a mallet. Be prepared, these bastards aren't willing to go down easily. Oh and be aware, there are some that can survive in the sunlight. I'm not sure how many have repopulated in the last month."

All of the men nodded and replied with a 'right'.

After they all left, one stayed behind.

"Toshio, can we talk?"

He looked at the blonde boy sternly.

"Is this about Natsuno?"

The young boy nodded softly.

"What is it then? He's not a threat to us. We don't have to kill him, we've already been over this."

He shook his head.

"That's not it. I wanted to ask... if maybe... there was a way to make him human again."

The doctor scratched his chin.

"Human you say? I wonder..."

"Can we look into it?"

He smiled sincerely.

"I believe that is the right thing to do."

As he got up and left he began to think about it some more.

'Natsuno being human would mean that he and Makoto could be together. I wonder what he would think about that.'


	8. Nightmares

**Night.**

I walked around the art exhibit to see Tatsumi, Sunako, and Seishen standing on the tall platform.

"Well well well, if it isn't our pal Natsuno?"

I clenched my fists.

"What is going on here? What do you want from me?!"

He chuckled and pulled a scared Makoto in front of him.

Her mouth was covered and her hands and feet were tied in a rope.

"Makoto!" I shouted. "Let her go Tatsumi, she has nothing to do with any of this! I swear if you hurt her i'll-"

He stopped me.

"Oh shut up, i'm not going to hurt her. I'm just going to be a little... intimate with her is all..."

She screamed as Tatsumi licked her neck.

"So sweet, like candy."

I snapped.

"Let go of her right now you disgusting bastard!"

Tatsumi grinned and gently rubbed his teeth against her neck.

"I'll be gentle."

He bit into her neck and watched as the blood slowly poured down.

Her eyes closed as she winced in pain.

Tears fell from my eyes.

"Makoto... no!"

I fell to my knees as they all laughed at me.

"Oh Natsuno, did you really believe that you and Makoto could live together in peace? Like hell that's going to happen. She belongs to me now."

I shook my head in anger.

"No you sick bastard, no. You can't have her! I won't let you! No!"

No!

No...

No-

I woke up with sweat dripping down my face. My breathing was heavy and I held onto my chest.

It was dark, and Makoto was cuddling against me asleep.

"It was all a dream? Just a nightmare?"

I pushed away Makoto's hair to see her neck was absolutely clear of any bites at all.

"Oh thank god."

I laid back down and ran my fingers through her curly blonde hair.

"Makoto... please never go to Tatsumi..."

She started to talk in her sleep.

"Natsuno-kun..."

I held her closely as she grew quite again.

'I wonder what she's dreaming about.'


	9. To Be Human

**Morning.**

I woke up to a snoring Natsuno cuddling me.

I smiled and wiped my eyes.

'He was screaming in his sleep last night... I hope he's alright.'

I sighed, it's monday...

I rubbed his back and tried to wake him up.

"Natsuno-kun... wake up, i'm going to get ready for school-"

He only cuddled me tighter.

I was getting annoyed.

"I have to get ready for school, come on Natsuno..."

I began to pry him off with my hands but it was so hard!

And then... I pinched his butt.

"Ouch! Hey, what are you doing?! No need to get kinky with me Makoto!"

He sat up with quick reflexes.

"I have to get ready for school, and you wouldn't get up..."

He rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, i'm sorry... you're just so cuddly... wait, school? Alone? Tatsumi and them are out to get you and you're going to go to school? What if they kidnap you and I can't save you?!"

I looked at him with a frown.

"I can't go to school then? But... how will I explain this to Katsumi?"

As I tried to recency with Natsuno, my brother walked into the room.

"Don't worry about it Makoto. Natsuno is right. How can he protect you if you're out in the open?"

I looked at him concerned.

"Don't worry about it? Katsumi, what is going on?"

He pointed at the door.

"Go get dressed, I need to have a word with Natsuno."

I nodded and left to go take a bath and get dressed.

He had a seat next to Natsuno on the bed and looked at him seriously.

"My sister is too young to understand I feel, but, I talked to the Doctor and... I want to find a way to make you human again. For Makoto. In a few days, preparations will start and we're going to take down the remaining Shiki to end this chaos. But in the mean time, I want you to continue protecting my baby sister. Do you understand me?"

He nodded and held his forehead.

"Human? Me? Again? Is it possible I wonder?"

The blonde boy chuckled.

"I'm looking into it. Thank you so much for coming into Makoto's life. Without you I feel as though she'd still be that shy little girl that sits alone in her room all day. That's why I moved us here to Hachirou, for a new start. So I thank you Natsuno."

The blue haired boy looked at him with sincerity.

"No, thank you Katsumi."

As Katsumi left the room, I walked back in wearing a towel and my bunny slippers, choosing my clothes from the closet.

"What did he say?"

Natsuno sneered.

"Oh nothing... special."

I smirked and pulled out a cute outfit.

"I'll be right back."

He nodded.

'To be human... what would Makoto think of me then?'


	10. The Battle Begins

**Daytime.**

(Tatsumi's POV)

I walked down the street in my spiked and leopard trimmed jumpsuit, combat boots, and sunglasses getting 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from girls.

I just rolled my eyes.

The only girl on my mind was the one in Natsuno's grasps, which angered me ever so much.

'Why does she want him? She could obviously have me!'

I thought about what it would be like to have her around as my little servant... but then that went away two seconds flat.

"What does Sunako have against her thats so terrible? She's just a girl... I don't get it."

Just then, I walked into a man.

"Oh i'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk into you."

I looked at him carefully.

It was the same guy that took her away at the art exhibit!

"Hey, don't I know you?"

We caught a good glimpse of each other and I started to leave.

"No, but maybe we'll talk again sometime!"

Hell no, i'll rip you to shreds.

'Now to search for Natsuno... where could that little runt be?'

"What is that sound?!"

The sound of crows crying in the distance sent shivers down my spine.

"Don't tell me it's time already..."

I walked outside in the dark to what seemed as though a swarm of unlikely characters.

Each one had red eyes, and a lust for blood.

"Natsuno, now!"

Katsumi threw me a bag of stakes and a mallet from inside the house.

I grabbed onto it and pulled out the first stake.

They started running around like a bunch of cockroaches in the light.

I dashed towards the first one and knocked him over, watching him squirm beneath me.

"No, please don't!"

I shook my head and aimed it directly at the heart and pounded it in, listening to him scream until he finally died for good.

Blood was splattered on my shirt and jacket.

Katsumi and a group of men ran out behind me.

"Well there's one, but there's plenty more to go."

I stood up and looked at them.

"They will hide wherever they can, don't let them get you by surprise."

They all nodded and began running out in pairs, searching for the relentless creatures.

In the distance, screams and moans were filling the hot air.

It was like the Sotoba Genocide all over again.

I ran back inside to make sure that Makoto was safe when...

"Makoto!"

She was gone, and all that was left was the ribbon in her hair.

I fell to my knees.

"Tatsumi, you bastard!"

Katsumi ran in with a look of hatred on his face.

"He's got her?!"

I stared at the ground in pain.

He pulled my by the sleeve of my jacket.

"Get out there and find her Natsuno!"

I got up and ran, searching for Makoto.

'I hope i'm not too late!'


	11. The Final Battle

**Night.**

I woke up to the sound of something being poured into a cup. I assumed it was tea... but I could be wrong.

"W-Where am I?"

"It's wonderful to see you're finally awake sweetheart."

I looked over to my side to see non other than Tatsumi sitting right beside of me.

He brushed a strand of my hair away from my eyes and smiled at me.

"Wow, you're even prettier up close..."

"Where is Natsuno? What have you done with him?" I retorted.

He looked away.

"I haven't did anything to your precious Natsuno. Don't worry about him, he's not important. I brought you here to make an offer."

I tried to sit up, but my arms and legs were tied down to the table.

"And what is your proposal?"

He grinned at me as he took a sip of tea.

"Become my queen and rule with me. We could have servants living under our orders and could have whatever we wanted to! What do you say princess?"

I spit in his face, which made him angry.

He wiped it off and flashed his teeth.

"I'll forget that ever happened, as long as you say yes."

I looked away.

"I don't want you, or your proposal."

He pulled my face towards his and looked at me deeply in the eyes.

"And why is that?"

I started to tear up... knowing very well that he was going to bite me.

"B-Because... I love Natsuno-kun. I belong to him and no one else will ever come between the two of us. Not even you Tatsumi!"

My words made him hiss.

He started to pinch my skin with his teeth when he was stopped by someone.

"Get the hell off of my girl you mutt."

Natsuno ran over and threw a punch at Tatsumi.

"Natsuno-kun!" I wriggled around on the table.

"She just doesn't shut up about you does she?!" He pushed back forcefully.

As they continued fighting viciously, I struggled trying to get out to help Natsuno.

And then, Natsuno pinned him to the ground and held a stake to his heart.

Nervously, Tatsumi gripped onto the collar of his shirt.

"Come on Natsuno, we're both jinrou, we can work together and-"

Natsuno looked at him with hatred in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Afraid of death Tatsumi? I let you get away once. I won't let you go this time."

"Don't do this. You don't want to do this Natsuno!"

He shook his head.

"Shut the hell up Tatsumi."

He slammed the stake in his heart and beat it in at least six times.

Wiping the blood from his cheek, he walked over to me and untied both my arms and legs.

I jumped onto him.

"Natsuno-kun... you saved me."

He held me close and looked me deep in the eyes.

They were such a deep blue...

"Makoto, I love you."

I closed my eyes and blushed as he began to kiss me with everything he had.

"I love you more Natsuno-kun."

He picked me up and carried me out bridal style, and set the old abandoned warehouse on fire.

'I want to make sure he is gone for good.'

"It's over for us Seishen, it's over." Sunako wined, looking outside of the window and seeing all of the civilians surrounding the large house.

Their leaders were a young blonde boy and the doctor from Sotoba.

"Ready to end this fiasco, Katsumi?"

He nodded and pulled out the last stake in his bag.

"You get the girl, and i'll get Seishen." The Doctor implied.

They all began bombarding the house, knocking down walls and tearing them down with everything they had to find the last of the Shiki.

"Seishen, it's over!" Toshio ran at his childhood friend and knocked him over.

"No, Ozaki... please don't kill us."

He pleaded, but Toshio insisted.

"I'm sorry, but you took their side. We have to end this once and for all."

He rammed the stake into his heart repeatedly until he killed over.

'I hope Katsumi got that girl.'

Toshio wiped the blood from his shoulder.

Katsumi looked around the lounge to see the girl hiding behind the big red leather chair.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the master of the act. Are you ready for judgement?"

She wined and tried to run, but he pinned her to the wall.

"You disgusting little vermin, running around my city and trying to kill my family?"

Sunako shook her head and gripped onto his shoulders.

"N-no! Please don't hurt me!"

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it doll face?"

He slammed the stake in her heart three times before she died.

"It's all over, it's all fucking over."

He dropped her in the floor and tossed his mallet to the side, leaving the room.

"Toshio, it's all over. Thank you for everything."

He shook his head.

"Burn this place to the ground. I want no trace of the Shikis bodies around. Understood?"

The rest of the group nodded and they all left, setting the large house on fire and watching it burn.


	12. Epilogue

**Dawn.**

The sun had come up, and all of the remaining corpses were burned to ash, including those of Sunako and Seishen.

"We're free... we're finally free to go on and live life in peace now."

Toshio lit a ciggarette and took a puff.

"Thank god."

"I wonder where Natsuno could be."

The rain began to pour, and everyone turned around to see the last jinrou standing before them with a sleeping girl in his arms.

"Natsuno, you're alive!"

He nodded and looked at Katsumi and Toshio.

"It's all over?"

They nodded and smiled at him, watching as he returned one.

Toshio stepped forward and looked at him closely.

"Now, the next step."

He looked at him curiously.

"Which is?"

He grinned.

"How to make you human again."

Natsuno smiled and let out a sigh of happiness.

It was the end of the Shiki. All of the hell that they had been through was finally over, and he could go on living with the girl of his dreams, Makoto Suzumiya.

Now all that was left, was to be human again.


End file.
